


Happy Birthday, Nino!

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed because it’s made in a hurry xD and no, no cheap porn yet for now, fellow sakumoto-shippers. But it will come, so keep waiting. xD And yes, this is for Ninomiya san’s birthday, happy birthday, Ninomiya san! xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Nino!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because it’s made in a hurry xD and no, no cheap porn yet for now, fellow sakumoto-shippers. But it will come, so keep waiting. xD And yes, this is for Ninomiya san’s birthday, happy birthday, Ninomiya san! xD

“Tadaima..,” Nino greeted when he arrived at home. He got nothing as answer, like usual when he had to go home late because of his work. He put his shoes off and hung his coat then walked inside the house.

He went straight to the fridge to fetch himself a nice can of beer before heading to bed, where Ohno, he supposed, would already be sleeping soundly. The apartment unit was already dark since all the lamps were already off, although Nino had memorized the position of everything in the house so he didn’t need to turn on any lamps.

He opened the fridge door and the fridge’s light gave the room a nice dim lighting. Nino found what he looked for and took it without giving too many attention to his surrounding.

Of course he didn’t see that Ohno was actually waiting in their living room. Of course he jumped in surprise when he was heading to the bedroom but then the lamp was turned on.

“Come here,” Ohno said softly, smiling, patting the cushion beside him.

Nino, who just went bewildered before, exhaled in relief and walked to sit beside Ohno.

“What are you doing you old man?” Nino asked Ohno with a hint of glee on his voice.

“Come here,” Ohno repeated, still smiling.

Nino sat down beside Ohno, facing to the side, to Ohno, mirroring Ohno himself. That was when he finally see what Ohno was holding on his hands.

Ohno was holding a plate of his favorite hamburger. Nino smiled, knowing that would just be another time when Ohno decided that he wanted to spoil Nino with food. Ohno started to cut a piece of the burger and brought it to Nino’s mouth. Nino opened his mouth voluntarily, taking the piece of meat in.

Nino chewed slowly and swallowed, and they repeated it until the plate was empty. Then, Ohno put the plate down to the coffee table and fished something from his pocket. Once he found it, he lifted the thing and held it to the same level as Nino’s eyes.

Nino looked at the thing, a little bit surprised, a little bit amused. It was a key chain. A small Taka was hanging down on the end of it.

“For you,” Ohno said, putting the key chain to Nino’s palm.

“I have another one too,” Ohno pulled another key chain out of his pocket when Nino didn’t say anything in response. It was small Yuuji.

“You made this?” Nino asked when he finally managed to respond.

Ohno answered with a nod.

“What for?” Nino asked again.

“Your birthday present,” Ohno grinned, “happy birthday, Nino.”

Nino was stunned. He just remembered that it was indeed one day before his birthday.

“Thank you, Oh chan,” he smiled, “but my birthday is tomorrow.”

“It’s already tomorrow,” Ohno grinned wider.

Nino glanced at the clock on the wall. Ohno was right. He had went home so late it was past midnight already.

“C’mere,” Ohno said again, gesturing Nino to come closer.

Nino came closer and Ohno trapped him in a hug.

“Happy birthday,” Ohno whispered to Nino’s ear before pulling away to kiss Nino’s lips softly.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be the one who have the Taka key chain instead of me?” Nino asked when they pulled away from the kiss.

Ohno shook his head, “that’s no fun, Taka should be _with_ Nino and Yuuji should be _with_ me.”

Nino smiled on the answer and pulled Ohno for another kiss.

\---

“Good evening, this is Arashi’s Ninomiya Kazunari. Before I start the show, I want to say thank you to everyone who has sent me birthday messages. I’ve read them all! Thank you for the continuous support all this time! And to answer the message from Naka-san, who asked about what do I get for my birthday present, well, I don’t really get presents now that I’m thirty two!,” Nino laughed, “But yeah, on the early morning of my birthday, Ohno san gave me a key chain as present. That man is weird, isn’t him?” Nino paused, like he was about to change the topic. But then he said, “But well, I love you, Oh chan.”  



End file.
